Junior Prom
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Set four months after the triple win. It's the day of Junior Prom. The Wildcat girls are excited along with the boys. Surprises await them, before, during and after. Who will get Prom King and Queen. Find out now in "Junior Prom".T.G, C.T, S.Z.,J.K., M.R.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers, 4/27/08

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season. Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I just got the Bratz movie for Easter and I just loved it! It inspired me to write a story, but using Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi as the four "Bratz". It won't be like the movie, but the girls just inspired me.I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!

P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!

Full names of Everyone I made up middle names, thank you (I know the Middle names suck, but please give me a little credit)

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez**

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth**

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie**

* * *

**Troy's Nicknames for People...**

**_Gabriella_**...baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**_Kelsi_**... playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**_Jason_**...Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**_Chad_**... Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**_Ryan_**... Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**_Sharpay._**.. Anne

**_Taylor_**...Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**_Zeke_**... Lake

**_Martha._**.. Lynn

**Gabriella's nicknames for people...**

**Troy**...Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor**...Tay Tay

**Chad.**.. C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.) chaster,

**Kelsi**... Sweetz, Kels

**Martha**... Dancing babe

**Ryan**... Ry Ry

**Sharpay**...Shar-Bear

**Zeke**...LA, Laker

**Jason**...Jas Allen

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people...**

_**Gabriella**_... Brie-Ella,

_**Taylor**_...Tay

_**Troy**_... Superstar

**_Zeke_**... Zekey

_**Chad**_... Danforth

**_Ryan_**... Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**_Martha_**... Mar

**_Kelsi_**...Memo

**_Jason_**...Jersey

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**_... Gabriella Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Shar

**_Troy._**.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**_Chad_**... Chad Nicholas

**_Zeke_**... Zeke Lake

**_Taylor_**... Anne

**_Jason_**...Jas

**_Martha_**... My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**_Kelsi._**.. Kay

**Taylor's nicknames for people...**

_**Chad**_... lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella**...Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)

**_Martha._**.. Mary Lynn

**_Kels_**i... Monique

**_Troy_**... Alexander

**_Zeke_**... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**_Ryan_**...Ry

**_Jason_**... Jas, J

**Chad's nicknames for people...**

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Anne, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

_**Gabriella.**_.. Montez, Little sis, ella, gabster

_**Troy**_... Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

_**Sharpay.**_.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

_**Zeke**_... Baker boy

_**Kelsi**_... Kelly

_**Jason**_... Jas, Allen

_**Martha**_... Lynnsters

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**Martha's nicknames for people...**

_**Ryan**_... My dancing king, honey, baby

**_Gabriella_**... Angel

**_Troy_**... Basketball boy

**_Sharpay_**... Shar Anne

**_Zeke._**.. baker

_**Kelsi**_... Darling

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Annabelle

**_Chad_**... jokester

**Zeke's nicknames for people...**

**_Sharpay_**... Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**_Troy_**... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... Troy's Girl, Rie,

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**_Martha_**... Ryan's Girl, MLC

**_Jason_**... Jas

**_Kelsi._**.. Kel

**_Chad_**... Chaddy

**_Taylor_**... Tay Bay

**Jason's Nicknames for People...**

_**Kelsi**_... babe, my baby

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... GM, sunshine, happy girl

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Evans

_**Zeke.**_.. Zeke man,

_**Martha.**_.. Hip hop queen

_**Ryan**_... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)

_**Taylor**_...Tay Annabelle

**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad

**Kelsi's nicknames for people...**

**_Jason._**.. Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**_Troy_**... playmaker

**_Gabriella_**... Shinning Star

**_Sharpay_**... Drama Queen

**_Ryan_**... RJ

_**Martha**_... Hip Hop Martha

_**Zeke**_... Lake, cookie man,

_**Chad**_... king of hunger

_**Taylo**_r... Tam (using her initials)

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ...

**_The Characters..._**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to ME!  
The Characters that you recognize DON'T BELONG TO ME!  
Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**_  
SURPRISES..._**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT...

_**LINKS...**_

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**_Comments or Questions..._**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

**_Thanks--_**  
To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,  
Jessica

P.S. This is my third Troyella/HSM story so please be nice. Thanks a bunch!


	2. Junior Prom

**Disclaimer...Don't own except names you don't recongize. Wish i did.**

**Feedback...yes please.**

**Main Characters.. the wildcats.**

* * *

**Junior Prom  
**

A girl by the name of Gabriella Marie Montez, not only woke up to her red fuzzy alarm clock, but the to the blue birds outside her balcony singing a very beautiful song. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen were her mom, Inez Anne Montez, was making two egg, ham and cheese omelets for them to eat this morning. Inez turned to her daughter after filling up two coffee cups with hot chocolate for her and Gabriella and sat them down at the island were Gabriella was sitting.

"Morning sweetheart." Greeted Inez, kissing her daughter on her cheek.

"Morning Mommy." Gabriella said giving her mom a kiss and a bright smile and then taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Here is your omelet, sweetheart. Eat up and enjoy." Inez said sitting down Gabriella's omelet in front of her and then sat her own plate down and started eating with Gabriella.

"So are you ready for Junior Prom tonight, sweetheart?" Asked Inez to her daughter while she and Gabriella were putting dishes in the dishwasher after they finished their breakfast and hot chocolate.

"Oh, I forgot, but I can't wait. Really!" Gabriella said with a wide smile.

"Is Troy picking you up here?" Her mom asked her referring to her daughter's boyfriend of 3 months, Troy Alexander Bolton. Troy was the god and captain of the East High Wildcat's basketball team who won the championships in January against West High, their biggest rival. He was also the god at East High and everybody wanted to be his friend and everybody knew him.

"Yeah and then we are heading over to Sharpay's to meet the rest of the gang. Sharpay's dad got a limo for all of us." Gabriella said excitingly.

"Wow."

"Well, I'm going to go get into the shower and then get ready for school. Love you mom." Said Gabriella walking up the stairs to her master suite bedroom.

"Love you too."

Gabriella entered her master suite bedroom and smiled at all the photos of her and her friends and her boyfriend hung up all over the place in her room. Her room had cherry wood floors; white, red, blue, and pink fuzzy all over the place; on the wall opposite of her queen sized bed that had her red and black satin comforter, sheets and pillows on it had a fire place and a 102-inch plasma screen TV hanging above it; facing the TV was her bed and two white chaise lounge couches; on the right side of her bed on the opposite wall was the door to the balcony; on the same wall as the fireplace sat two doors, one on the right side which led you to her Princess Dairies 2: Royal Engagement closet and the other door led you to her full Italian marble bathroom; on the right side of her bed sat a cherry wood night stand with a lamp that had a pink lamp shade and her red cordless phone and a picture of her and Troy doing Twinkle Towne; on the left side of the bed on a cherry wood night stand sat another lamp with a pink shade sat a picture of her and all the Wildcats in front of the school by the fountain and a picture of her, her mom and her dad before her parents got divorced; also on the left side on the wall where her bed was and her night stand was her cherry wood computer desk that sat her white Apple laptop, black iPhone which was charging, and her silver 3rd gen iPod which was charging; on her wall above her bed was a picture of her and her dad, her and her mom, her and her WHOLE family, her and her dogs that were at her dad's in LA, her and her mom and dad; her and her cousins; above her computer stand hung a Wildcat flag to show her school spirit and her medal for the East High Scholastic Team win against West High; on her computer stand sat all shorts of pictures of her, the Wildcat gang, her and Troy, her and the Wildcat guys, her and the Wildcat guys, the girls with basketball team, her and Sharpay in the Twinkle Towne backstage in their outfits and a picture of her and Ryan; and all over the other walls were just different pictures of her and other people, mostly her and Troy. For the first time since her parents divorce Gabriella felt like she had a home.

Gabriella walked into her walk in closet and grabbed an outfit to where to school today. After picking out an outfit she walked into her bathroom and started the shower, stripped out of her pajamas and got into the shower.

30 minutes later, Gabriella got out of the shower and put on cream all over her body after drying herself off. She slipped on a pair of lace light blue thongs and a matching strapless bra, a short denim mini skirt, a light blue cami with a thin black knit cardigan over it, a pair of black ballet flats, a light blue stone necklace with matching earrings, square bangles, and a watch on, all from Pink Ice. She lightly applied her make up and then straightened her hair after combing it and then shut off her lit and walked over to her computer stand and grabbed her Louis Vuitton book bag and made sure she had her books and homework in it. She then grabbed her white with colored sonogram Louis Vuitton handbag and unplugged her iPod and iPhone and put it in her handbag along with her lip gloss, sunglasses, car keys, and wallet. She then shut off her lit and ran downstairs, said goodbye to her mom and then ran out to her silver 911 Turbo Cabriolet Porsche with red entire. She got in, threw her book bag and handbag into the passenger seat, grabbed her black Chanel shades from her handbag along with her keys, put on her shades, put the keys in the ignition, buckled her seatbelt and headed toward East High which was 30 minutes away from her house.

Gabriella arrived at East High 30 minutes later, grabbed her book bag and handbag, put up her top up on her Porsche, turned off the engine and got out. She used the remote for her car and turned locked her doors, putting her keys and shades in her handbag she headed toward the fountain in front of East High to meet her friends.

"Hey, Brie-Ella." Greeted Sharpay Anne Evans, who became one of her best friends when they did Twinkle Towne and after Sharpay realized she could never have Troy. Sharpay gave Gabriella a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. Sharpay was wearing a pink A&E T-shirt, a white mini skirt, white flip flops and her hair was straightened.

"Hey, Shar-Bear." Gabriella said returning the hug with a smile.

"So I see how it is you give her a hug and say hi to her, but oh no lets forget about your BOYFRIEND!" Troy said half jokingly and seriously to his girlfriend who was hugging the blonde.

"Hey, Wildcat. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Asked Gabriella giving Troy a tight hug.

"Only if…" Troy said leaning in so his lips were a mill inch from Gabriella's when they got interrupted.

"So Gabster I'm not good enough for you to say hi to and give a hug to?" Asked Chad Nicholas Danforth, Troy's best friend, fellow basketball teammate and the one who always interrupted them when they were about to kiss.

"Hey, Chadster!" Replied Gabriella giving her adoptive brother a hug. Ever since the triple win, Gabriella and Chad had become like brother and sister. Always there for each other, always helping the other, always having a small fight, always loving the other just like brothers and sisters. Then again the whole gang had become like that. Troy, Jason, Zeke, Chad and Ryan would always take care of their girlfriends/adoptive sisters when the other wasn't around or they would have someone do it for them. Everybody at school knew how protective the guys were of the girls and always knew and made sure people knew that that was their girlfriend and no one else's. When the boys always did that the girls would just smile at their perfect boyfriends and they would gush about them all the time.

"Hey Marie." Greeted one of her best friends, Taylor Annabelle McKessie. Taylor was wearing a white tank top, a yellow mini skirt, white flip flops and a lot of yellow beaded jewelry on, all from Aero.

"Hey Tay Tay." Gabriella greeted Taylor with a hug. Her and Taylor had become instant best friends when Gabriella had moved her four months ago, January to be exact the same exact month her and Troy started dating.

Gabriella then greeted Kelsi Monique Nelson, who was dressed in a orange and white tube dress, white flip flops and orange jewelry to match and then she greeted Kelsi's boyfriend and Troy's fellow basketball teammate, Jason Allen Cross. She then greeted Ryan Joshua Evans, Sharpay's twin and his girlfriend, Martha Lynn Cox who was on her scholastic decathlon. She then greeted Sharpay's boyfriend and Troy's fellow basketball teammate, Zeke Lake Baylor.

"So are you guys ready for Prom tonight?" Asked Chad to everyone while they made their way inside school nodding their heads a people who greeted them.

"Hell, yes!" Said the guys.

A squeal was all that was heard from the girls causing some people to laugh and others to cover their ears from their ear stinging squeal.

"So Sharpay what time are we getting dismissed from school to go to the spa your mom set up for us?" Asked Gabriella excitingly.

"She said 2nd period because we're going to La Bella Span & Salon which is 30 minutes away. It is a day spa so we will be there until we have to go home and get our dresses and then go to my house to get ready. The guys can come to my house and get ready also if they want." Sharpay said with a smile.

"We would love too." Said Troy with a smile.

"Great."

"Well, I'm going to my locker see you guys in a bit." Gabriella stated and then separated from the group to go to her locker.

The rest of the Wildcats followed her example and went to their lockers, after getting their stuff put away and grabbing the stuff they needed for first period which was basketball practice for the guys, drama for Sharpay, Kelsi and Gabriella, and for Martha and Taylor it was home ec. After they left home room after the announcements were made and the bell rang the Wildcats separated ways and each went to where they were suppose to be first period. The boys before leaving kissed their girlfriends cheeks, all except for Chad and went to basketball practice. Ryan was the only guy to stay behind having to be into drama and not basketball so he went with Gabriella, Kelsi and Sharpay toward the theatre were Ms. Darbus wanted to have class for the day.

First period went by so fast that now the Wildcats were sitting in second period(8:45) which was English, together doing nothing. The girls were waiting for the phone call to excuse them to go to the spa for the day leaving the boys not to see their girlfriends until they meet the limo and girls at Sharpay and Ryan's mansion.

_Ring….Ring….Ring_

"Hello, English 11, Ms. May speaking. Oh alright I'll let them know. Thank you and have a nice day." Ms. May said hanging up the phone after talking to the person on the other line.

"Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Martha your being excused for the day." Stated Ms. May to the 5 girls who gave a wide smile. They all hugged their boyfriends and kissed them on the cheek, promising to call and text them, said goodbye to Ms. May and then went to their lockers. Grabbing their handbags they left their lockers not grabbing their book bags because they didn't have any homework for today having already asked their teachers who just said that because it was Prom and a Friday there is no homework making the girls very very happy.

"Hi mom." All the girls replied to Mrs. Evans's when they got into the black limo that was taking them to the spa today. Mrs. Evans had insisted they call her mom since they were always at her house and she loved them just like daughters.

"Hello, sweeties. Ready to get beautified?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course." They all replied.

At 9: 25 which was thirty minutes later, the limo came to stop in front of La Bella Spa and Salon where they were getting their hair and stuff done. They all walked in and waited for Mrs. Evans to check them in at the desk.

"Hello welcome to La Bella Spa and Salon, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I have an appointment."

"Name?"

"Evans, Derby."

"Mrs. Evans, everything for 6 girls right?" Asked the lady behind the touch screen.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Alright well, here are you locker keys. Just put all your stuff in there, take off your clothes, jewelry, and shoes and put on the white fluffy robes in the lockers on and a lady will come and get you to start your spa day."

"Okay thank you."

"Are we okay mom?" Asked Sharpay to her mom.

"Yeah, now lets see. Gabriella, your locker 14, Taylor 8, Sharpay 32, Kelsi 3 and Martha 38. If you notice, Gabriella yours Taylor's, Kelsi's and Sharpay's are the guys basketball numbers and Martha yours is Ryan's favorite number. Now lets get this spa day under way. Shall we?" Derby asked the 5 teen girls.

The girls all stripped out of their clothes except their bra and panties and put the robe that was in the lockers on and went to meet the lady named Lucy who look them to their first body therapy.

"So today we are going to start you guys off with body scrubs. The are a perfect way to rid the skin of dead, dry cells for a smooth and glowing complexion." Lucy said as the girls each sat down and let the ladies work on them.

90 minutes later, they headed over to the waxing area and each got a eyebrow, lip, chin, face, underarm, full leg, Brazilian bikini, arms, back and chest wax, making they all yell with pain and be really swore.

An hour and thirty minutes later, the girls were escorted into another room for their thermal mud compresses. Where they sat in a frothy, effervescent, sea-mud that gradually was heating up to bubble away tension, stress and tight muscles. It also helped the soreness of their body from the waxes they got.

Thirty minutes later, they were escorted over to 6 tables that were in the same room for their Marine Scalp Treatment. The scalp treatment nourishes a sluggish scalp to prevent hair loss and promote healthy hair growth, is what Mrs. Evans told the girls.

After they got the massage, a mask rich in amino acids and minerals is painted onto the scalp to improve circulation and deliver nutrients into the hair follicles, is what Lucy had added to it.

Thirty minutes later, they were sent to a room where they each received a 90 minute Signature Swedish massage which the girls really loved.

Thirty minutes later, the girls went over to the nail services where they each got a Spa Manicure and a Spa Pedicure. Each girls nails and toe nails were a French Manicure that matched their dresses. Gabriella's had red jewels at the bottom with white tips, Sharpay's had pink diamonds at the bottom area with a white tips, Taylor's had blue jewels at the bottom and white tips, Kelsi's had yellow jewels at the bottom with white tips, Martha's had violet jewels at the bottom with white tips, and Mrs. Evans got just a plain French Manicure. The 5 teens were just amazed at their nails and how amazing they looked and how they would make their dresses stand out and how they would stand out in the lights at Junior Prom. Their pedicures where just regular French pedicures.

"Mrs. Evans and ladies, your lunch from the Flying Star Café had arrived." Said Lucy to Derby and the 5 teenage girls who just got their manicures and pedicures done.

"Come on girls, I ordered a healthy lunch/dinner for us so you guys don't have to worry about eating unhealthy-prom like things tonight." Derby said with a smile and then walking out to the open garden where their lunch was sat on a table for 6. On the table, all six places had a chicken Caesar salad and a glass of apple juice and sparkling water.

"I want you to eat EVERYTHING and drink BOTH the water and juice. Believe me you push yourself to eat this and drink this then you won't feel sick or hungry all day. It's a little trick I did when I had a formal affair to go to." Derby said with a smile setting her napkin in her lap and then lifting her glass for a toast which the other five followed and Derby said, "Here is to the most wonderful, beautiful, sparkling 6 girls that will out shine all the girls at Prom tonight and make all the guys look at you like you were goddesses." Derby finished with a smile.

"Here, here." The girls said clicking their glasses with Mrs. Evans and then taking a sip.

Thirty minutes later, the girls all went back inside the spa and followed Lucy to the room where they were each getting a La Bella Vie Complete Facial that lasted 90 minutes.

The girls were all sitting around on their chairs with their facial masks on with cumbers over their eyes when a cell phone ringtone went off.

**/How did I get here**

**I turned around**

**And there you were**

**I didn't think twice or rationalize**

**Cuz somehow I knew**

**That there was more than just chemistry**

**I mean I knew you were kind of into me**

**But I figured it's too good to be true/**

"Boyfriend alert!" Said a semi-joking Sharpay to the girls causing them to laugh and Gabriella to roll her eyes and pick up her iPhone.

"Hey Wildcat!"

"Hey babe." Troy said threw the phone.

"Aren't you in class?"

"Um, Brie. It's one o'clock, school's out early today because of Junior Prom." Troy said with a laugh with the rest of the Wildcat boys laughing in the background.

"Troy, am I on speaker?!"

"Yes, but don't worry about. Put us on speaker to the girls, please."

"Alright." Gabriella said and then put her phone on speaker and said, "There. Say hi guys."

"Hi honey." Came the replies from Jason, Zeke, Ryan and Chad who had his mouth full of potato chips, Troy already having said hi to his girlfriend.

"Chad, don't talk with your mouth full." Said Mrs. Evans in a stern voice.

"Yes, mom." Said Chad with mumble causing everyone to laugh on both lines.

"Hey sweeties." Came the reply to the guys' hellos to their girlfriends and from their girlfriends.

"So what are you guys doing?" Asked Troy.

"We are getting are facials and it was soothing until you called Superstar." Said a semi-serious Sharpay causing the girls to laugh.

"Sorry Anne. I just missed my girlfriend." A semi- joking Troy replied.

"Aw, I miss you too, Wildcat. So much." Gabriella cooed.

"Aww!" All the girls said and then rolled their eyes when they heard the gagging sounds from the boys on the other line.

Troy and Gabriella just laughed at their friends.

"So what all have you guys done today at school?" Asked Kelsi to the guys.

"Nothing, it was free day all day today. Except for our basketball practice this morning which was cool because Coach came up with all these awesome games to play to have fun, but to still practice." Came Jason's reply to the question.

"Sounds like fun." Replied Gabriella with a smile, glad that she didn't miss anything and that the guys had fun today.

"So what are you guys doing?" Asked Taylor.

"We are as of now, babe, playing basketball at captain's place until we all have to go home and get ready to meet you all at Sharpay's and Ryan's." Replied Chad to his girlfriend.

"You guys BETTER be there ON TIME OR ELSE!" Came the reply of the 5 teenage girls.

"So what have you girls done today?" Asked Ryan.

"Well, we have had body scrubs, waxes which hurt, thermal mud compresses which were heavenly especially on our hurting bodies from the waxes, marine scalp treatments, signature Swedish massages, manicures and pedicures, lunch and now facials." Martha replied.

"Wow." Was all the guys said as a reply causing the girls to laugh.

"Well, we're going to go. See you guys soon, xo's." Mrs. Evans said the guys.

The guys and the girls hung up after saying goodbyes and the girls got their faces rinsed.

They then went over to hair care to get their hair done for their Junior Prom.

Mrs. Evans was the first one finished with only getting her split ends trimmed. The girls all had conditioner in setting in their hair except, Kelsi who's hair was getting her hair combed out after having her split ends trimmed, now the lady moved onto smoothing out the length, then the lad grabbed the bulk at the base of the skull, twisted it around once, stopped and pinned to anchor and then kept repeating the same steps until the last bit was held in place with a pearl pins, to top off her whole hairstyle. The lady then put in extra strength hairspray to hold her hair for the night. When she was done the girls all took pictures of her hair and her and then they waited for the ladies to their hair. Mrs. Evans and Kelsi then moved onto makeup.

Martha's hairdresser named June, came back to rinse out Martha's hair. After rinsing it out June used a hairdryer to dry her hair, she brushed it out and then did her hair. Martha's hair when completed looked beautiful. The bottom of her hair length had been curled into twist coils, leaving the two to fall to the front tightly in place to hang undisturbed. June had draping side pieces loosely and pinned them into a twist, to make Martha's hair to very elegant and formal. The girls all smiled at her and took pictures of her hair. Martha then went and sat next to Kelsi and one of the make up ladies moved onto doing her make up with a smile.

Taylor's hair was the next one done. Her hair was created leaving her deeply parted bangs to sweet to the side, while the rest of hair was brought up and back and fashioned into lots of ringlets. The lady then had put in a tiny silver headband for a shimmery adornment. The girls all smiled at her and took pictures of hair like they had done with Kelsi and Martha and then Taylor moved to sit into a the seat on the right next to Derby Evans waiting for a lady to do her make up.

Sharpay was the first to last done, her hair in a three step process. Her medium-length sides were parted off in the front for long side framing bangs as the first step, which had been straightened and applied. Step two finds the rest of her style brought up on top of her crown area, allowing the name to speak for itself, wrapping one section around the gathering effect. Step three ends the arrangement with the now gathered ponytail in a fountain of golden blonde, showing some of these small sections, as wall as the bottom back, arranged with a few bends, making Sharpay's hair outstandingly pretty. The girls all cooed at her hair and then took pictures of her hair and her with her mother. Ashley then moved to sit on the left side of Taylor to get her make up done.

Gabriella was the last one to get her hair done. Her hair was pinned up high into a funky, messy upstyle and soft tresses were left to fall around her face. To give her the Vanessa Hudgens MTV Movie Awards hairstyle. Her hair also had little diamonds and glitter all over her hair making her hair to glamours for words, which is why the girls and Mrs. Evans could say anything they just looked at her hair, speechless causing Gabriella to blush. They all took pictures of her hair and then Gabriella got her make up done.

After the girls got their make up done before getting dressed and going back to the Evans's mansion the girls got pictures together. Mrs. Evans paid for the bill of 5750.00 and then went with the girls to get changed out of their robes.

At 2:45 the girls were all in different outfits then they wore to school. They were all in the same skirt, but different shirts, having after removed their robes, put on a button down shirt they brought with them so they wouldn't mess up their hair that the hairstylist took an hour on. Mrs. Evans was the only one in the same thing she came in. Little did the girls know that Mrs. Evans had a surprise for them.

The girls found out what the surprise was when the limo pulled in front of Tiffany & Co. The girls all squealed and hugged Mrs. Evans and ran into the store and started looking at jewelry.

"I want you girls to pick what ever you want. No matter the price. This is your guys present from Vance. He said that he wants to see his daughter's friends look outstanding and outshine anybody at the Junior Prom." Derby said smiling at the idea her husband had. The idea was that he would by them the jewelry since she was doing the day spa.

Martha was the first to pick out her necklace. She got a Paloma Picasso pendant of amethyst in 18k gold and waited for the other girls to pick their necklaces before moving on.

Kelsi was the next one to pick her necklace. Her necklace was a carved heart necklace pendant of crystal in sterling silver.

Taylor was the next to pick out her Tiffany Nature dragonfly pendant with aquamarines in sterling silver. She then waited with Martha, Kelsi and Mrs. Evans.

Sharpay was the next one to pick out her heart pendant with pink sapphires and diamonds in platinum silver.

Gabriella got the same necklace as Sharpay's, but just with no pink sapphires just diamonds. The girls then moved onto bracelets.

Martha picked the bracelet that went along with her wrist, Kelsi picked a bracelet that plain silver bangle, Taylor picked a Tiffany Somerset bracelet with diamonds in sterling silver, Sharpay picked a pink and diamond bracelet to match her necklace and Gabriella picked a plain diamond bracelet to match her necklace. They then moved onto earrings.

Gabriella got a pair of Tiffany Jazz drop earrings with diamonds in platinum silver, Sharpay got a pair of Elsa Peretti Round carved pink stone earrings in sterling silver, Taylor got a pair of drop earrings with aquamarines and diamonds in 18k white gold, Kelsi got a pair of Elsa Peretti Diamonds by the Yard earrings in platinum and Martha got a pair of Elsa Peretti Round drop earrings with amethyst in sterling silver.

They then moved onto rings. Kelsi got a cutout heart ring in sterling silver, Martha got a Tiffany cocktail ring with an emerald-cut amethyst in sterling silver, Sharpay got a staking ring with pink sapphires in 18k white gold, Taylor got a staking ring with aquamarines in 18k white gold and Gabriella got a starburst ring with diamonds in platinum silver.

After they were done picking out their jewelry, Mrs. Evans paid for them and then they went out to the limo. Thirty minutes later, 4:00 to be exact, they went up to Sharpay's master suite bedroom to get ready because the boys were going to be here at 5:00 since Junior Prom starts at 7 and doesn't get over until 11 and then the after party was following Junior Prom. When the girls went up to Sharpay's room with Mrs. Evans following behind them they found their moms already in Sharpay's room with their dresses, shoes, clutches, etc. ready to help their daughters.

Martha was the first one in her dress, followed by Kelsi, then Taylor, then Sharpay and lastly Gabriella. The girls all put their iPhones, make up for touch ups and deodorant into their clutches. They then sat around and talked with their mom waiting the twenty minutes for the guys to arrive with Ryan who got ready with the rest of the guys at Troy's place.

**(With the guys)**

"Chad, hurry the fuck up. Gabriella and the girls will kill us if we're late!" Screamed Troy up the stairs at his best friend who wanted to use Troy's mom's extra strength hairspray to make sure his afro held tonight, wanting to look outstanding for Taylor.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTEN, LANGUAGE!" Yelled Lucille Bolton the her son and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Sorry mom." Said Troy rubbing the back of his head where his mom slapped him.

"You deserved that." Troy's father and East High basketball coach, Jack Bolton, told his son with a smile.

"Oh thanks dad." Troy said.

"He's right you did." Chad said reaching the bottom of the staircase.

"Shut up and come on the limo is here." Troy said walking out of the door followed by Chad and Troy's parents who were going to the Evans with them to take pictures and hang out with the rest of the Wildcats' parents.

"Holy Hummer Limo!" Was all Chad had to say when they got inside the white stretch hummer limo causing the guys to laugh at him.

Thirty minutes later, 5 o'clock to be exact the guys arrived at the Evans mansion. Ryan lead the way inside were they meet the mom's in the living area, they all said their hellos and then turned to the stairs to watch the girls come downstairs with their fathers.

Martha was the first one to come downstairs with her dad, dressed in a beautiful dress. Her dress was a flirty violet knee length dress by La Femme. It had silver jeweled straps and waist back, flowy skirt, low back, falls right on the knees and a low cut V. She had on her jewelry, a purple sequined clutch from David's Prom in her left hand and a violet shawl wrapped around her arms. She had on a pair of silver high heels and to top off her whole luck her hair was still as beautiful as when the hairstylist did it today and her nails. Ryan stepped forward and took her from her dad and put on her right wrist a purple dendrobium orchids that simply accented with the bow in the superb corsage and her dress.

Kelsi was then next one to come down the stairs with her father. Kelsi's dress was a dazzling yellow dress with a white bow by Betsey Johnson. It was strapless, falls above the knees, sequined sheer overlay on the skirt, white bow wraps around the waist and bow tie at the back. She had on a pair of gold high heels, her jewelry Mr. Evans bought today, a yellow sequined clutch in her left hand a yellow shawl around her arms. Her whole outfit was topped off with her hair that the stylist did today and her nails. Jason got Kelsi from her dad and put on a corsage of sunshine blooms on her right wrist and walked over to where Martha and Ryan were waiting at the door.

Taylor was the next one to walk downstairs with her dad. Taylor's dress was a beautiful blue peacock colored prom dress by Sherri Hill. Her dress was hip hugging fit, empire waist, sequin embellished and a slight train to it. She had on a pair of blue heels to match, all her jewelry that Mr. Evans bought her today, a blue sequined clutch in her left hand and a blue shawl around her arms. Her hair and nails, like Kelsi's and Martha's made her dress even more beautiful. Chad stepped up and took Taylor from her dad and slipped on a corsage with blue roses on it and kissed her cheek. He and Taylor went over to the door with Martha & Ryan and Kelsi & Jason to wait for Gabriella and Sharpay. Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha got their cameras ready for Zeke and Troy's reaction when Sharpay comes down the stairs followed after Gabriella.

Sharpay came down the stairs with her dad. Sharpay's dress was a hot fuchsia dress by Jovani with a deep v-neck, beaded shoulders, plain front, striking back, beaded straps criss cross in the back and is floor length. She had on all her jewelry she got today, a pink sequined clutch in her left hand, a pair of silver wedge heels from David's prom and a pink shawl around her shoulders. Zeke stepped up and took Sharpay gratefully from her dad and placed a pink mini cymbidium orchid with pink heather corsage on her right wrist and took her over to the door where the other minus Gabriella and Troy were.

Gabriella was last to walk down the stairs still surprised her dad came today.

_**/flashback-ten minutes ago/**_

_Gabriella and all the other moms were sitting around in Sharpay's bedroom. The moms were telling stories about their past prom experiences. When they heard the doorbell from downstairs ring, knowing the guys wouldn't be early they wondered who it was so they and the moms all went downstairs wondering who it was, all except Mrs. Montez who knew exactly who it was, hoping Gabriella would love the surprise._

_When they reached the bottom of the stairs before the girls knew what was going on, Gabriella pushed past them and ran into the guy's crying and laughing as he twirled her around with a wide smile._

_"Hey baby girl." Greeted the guy to Gabriella._

_"Hey daddy." Gabriella said greeting her father, Greg Montez who was the coach of the L.A. Lakers in Los Angeles. Yes, the coach of the Lakers was Gabriella's dad who she hadn't seen since last summer._

_"Dad?" Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha all said together confused._

_"Oh, sorry girls. Let me introduce you. Daddy, these are my friends. The blonde's Sharpay Evans whose parents house we are in, the red head is Kelsi Nelson, the brunette head and in the violet dress in Martha Cox, the short blonde haired lady is Sharpay's mom, the guy is her dad, and the brunette headed girl in the blue dress is Taylor McKessie. The guys aren't here yet. Girls this is my father Lakers coach Greg Montez." Gabriella said with a proud smile._

_"Nice to meet you, Mr. Montez." Taylor said sweetly._

_"Please, Taylor call me Greg." Greg said to Taylor with a sweet smile._

_"Well, welcome to our lovely home Mr. Montez." Welcomed Sharpay's dad, Vance Evans to Gabriella's dad and then said, "Oh and may I say the Lakers are doing outstanding this year."_

_"Why thank you, its only because we have Gabriella's godfathers; Shaq, Kobe and MJ working as the triple threat on the team leading us to back to back wins." Greg said proudly talking about his triple threat, Kobe Bryant, Shaquille O'Neal and Michel Jordan._

_"Daddy, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you because I am believe me." Asked Gabriella into her dad's arms since she was still in his arms not wanting to be out of them until Troy came._

_"Well, your mom said that your boyfriend who I have not meet yet and looking forward too, was taking you to your Junior Prom, so here I am. I wanted to take pictures to take them back to L.A. to show the guys what a beautiful women we helped raise to be a jaw dropper. Plus I need to quiz this boyfriend of yours to see if he's right for you. There is no way I am waiting until summer to meet him, I'll let the guys wait to meet him then." Greg stated to his daughter._

_"I love you daddy, so much!" Said Gabriella with tears in her eyes._

_"Well, it's a good thing the make up artist used water proof make up huh Brie-Ella?" Asked Sharpay to her best friend who was in her dad's arms with tears in her eyes._

_"Yeah it is." Replied Gabriella with the other girls nodding their head._

_"So how did you like your surprise, sweetheart?" Asked Inez to her daughter._

_"I love it thanks mom."_

_"Wait until Chad, Jason, Zeke and Troy meet your dad. They are going to flip a lid." Said Taylor to her best friend._

_"Probably, because I only ever told you guys about my daddy and not them especially Troy because…." Gabriella started to say when they heard the limo stop in front of the house._

_"Hurry girls and dad's upstairs, NOW. I want Martha to come down first followed by Kelsi, then Taylor and then lastly Gabriella." Said Mrs. Evans chasing the girls and fathers upstairs._

_**/end of flashback/**_

Troy and all of the guys plus Coach Bolton were surprised to see the LA Lakers coach walking Gabriella down the stairs looking more beautiful than ever. Gabriella was wearing a dress by Jovani. Her dress was a glittering red dress with spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline, embroidery and sequins embellished, fit to bodice, full skirt, and was floor length. She had on a pair of red wedge heels from David's Bridal. Wrapped around her arms was a beautiful shawl and in her left hand was a sequined clutch. She was wearing all the jewelry she got today, her hair was still as the stylist had done it today, her nails were still perfect along with her makeup making her whole look to beautiful for words and that was how Troy was feeling right now, with the shock of both the Lakers coach looped arms with Gabriella and Gabriella looking to beautiful for words.

"Troy, honey aren't you going to come get your girlfriend from her DADDY?" Asked Gabriella smiling at her boyfriend.

Troy's face looked even more shocked along with the guys and coach Bolton. Troy when he found his vocabulary said, "Dad?"

"Um, daddy this is Troy Alexander Bolton, my boyfriend of four months, captain of the basketball team at EH; his dad Jack Bolton the coach of the basketball team here at East High; his mom, Lucille Bolton one of the best lawyers in the world; Chad Nicolas Danforth, Taylor's boyfriend, my big over protective basketball player worst timing ever brother and Troy's best friend; Zeke Lake Baylor, one of the best chef's ever, over protective big basketball brother and Sharpay's boyfriend; Jason Allen Cross, one of the funniest, laziest, big over protective basketball brother and Kelsi's boyfriend; and last, but not least Ryan Joshua Evans, Sharpay's twin brother, an extraordinary drama actor, over protective drama brother and Martha's boyfriend." Gabriella said pointing out everyone to her dad and then saying, "Guys, this is my LA Laker coach father, Greg Anthony Montez. Unfortunately, my godfathers, Kobe, MJ and Shaq couldn't be here, but anywho. This is my daddy who I love more than anything and I see every summer for a month. He's the best coach to ever grace the Lakers and always will be."

"Wow." Was all the 5 teens, plus Coach Bolton had to say.

"Troy, honey whip your month, introduce yourself to Mr. Montez and get Gabriella in your arms." Stated Lucille to her son.

"Well, this must be the young man my daughter talks so highly about. Troy Bolton, well, I'll be here until Tuesday seeing as its Friday and the boys don't have practice till I come back. So we can get to know each other then because I don't want to keep you guys from your Junior Prom, but so help me God as my witness there will be no funny business or anything else or else. Got it?" Asked Greg in his over over protective father mode.

"Yes, sir." Troy said taking a giggling Gabriella from her father and pulling out something from behind his back. He pulled out a beautiful red rose with white baby's breath corsage and slipping it on her right wrist, hugging her and then looping their arms and walking toward the door to go out to the limo. They spent thirty minutes taking pictures of everyone. Parents with their kids, dates parents with the two people that were the couple, dads with daughters, mom's with daughters, girls with all the girls and moms, guys with all the guys and dads, the girls all with each other, the guys all with each other and then the whole Wildcat gang together, before they were in the white Hummer stretch limo.

**(In the limo-on the way to Junior Prom)**

"So Gabster, I still can't comprehend that Greg Montez, Coach of the best team in the world is your father, how is it that he and your mom meet?" Asked Chad wanting to know.

"Well, they are high school sweethearts. They went to UCLA together and then got married after college. Three years later in came little old me and then when I was ten my parents got a divorce because my mom couldn't stand my dad always on the road with the guys when my mom's doing it now. My parents still love each other and won't admit it, only to me, not each other. I spend every summer with my dad for a month just hanging with him, MJ, Shaq, and Kobe."

"Are we talking about the Lakers triple threat your godfathers?" Asked Chad.

"Yeah, ever since my dad began coaching the team and sport he loved, they became inseparable. They do almost everything together and when I was born, Shaq, Kobe, and MJ were all in the room with my mom and dad, helping my mom have me by annoying her, ever since then I ALWAYS go to Staples Center for their practices, a little 2 on 2, to have fun, or shoot hoops, or whatever with the guys. They are my adoptive dads and their wives are my adoptive moms." Gabriella said setting her head on Troy's shoulder with a smile.

"Wow." Was all everyone could say.

"Yeah."

"So why didn't the girls act surprise to learn he was the Lakers coach when you said that earlier?" Asked Zeke referring to their girlfriends.

"Because they have know for a while because they caught me on the phone with him back in March on my birthday after school got over, saying 'I love you' to him and they started asking me why I was cheating on Troy. So I had to tell them. They have known ever since."

"Brie, why didn't you ever tell us guys, especially me?" Asked Troy a little hurt.

"Because… I didn't want you only to be with me because my dad was the Lakers coach and then just want me to get to him. Same with the rest of the guys besides Ryan. That's the main reason why basketball jocks want to date me. That's why I stay away from them and promise to keep that part of my life private."

"Brie, we're not like that. Especially me." Said Troy lovingly to his girlfriend.

"I know that now Troy." Gabriella said staring in his eyes, their lips getting closer together and almost touching when Chad interrupted them.

"We're here." Chad said getting out of the limo and helping Taylor get out of the door their driver had opened for them. They all got out and walked in to the Hilton Albuquerque and headed for the ballroom where the prom was being held.

Before going into the ballroom they handed Ms. May who was the ticket lady their invitations that all the juniors got from the seniors who do their Junior prom since the juniors do the Senior Prom. The invitation had a silver design of the Eiffel Tower and shimmering star accents. The wording that was in silver ink read, 'The Senior Class of East High School requests the honor of your presence at the Junior Prom Parisian Nights on April 27, 2000 7 p.m.-11 p.m. Albuquerque Hilton'.

"Have fun, sweeties." Replied the teacher to the ten teens who thanked her and then walked into the ballroom. The ballroom had a Perfect Night in Paris theme done beautifully to the MASSIVE ballroom. The tables that sat around for people to sit down and do whatever at. They walked over to a table for ten where no one was sitting and grabbed it before anyone else could even though the guys had a feeling since it was the only ten person table that it was like that for a reason because they were the ones that requested it to the seniors. They table had a silver metallic table skirting; had 5 red standing rose centerpieces so each girl could have a center piece; silver moon confetti and black Eiffel Tower confetti all over the table top; black napkins with silver foil imprint that read 'A Perfect Night in Paris, East High Junior Prom, April 27th, 2000'; black plastic heavy-duty plastic plates and cups; with white plastic cutlery; elegant modern romance flute glassware to keep the memories alive the wine glass read 'A Perfect Night in Paris, E.H. Junior Prom '00'; and to finish off the table took sat 5 clear mini gel candles all lit and one for every girl that read 'A Perfect Night in Paris Junior Prom 2000'. The girls all they once sat down and looked around the ballroom and the theme the seniors had picked.

Over on the stage there was a speakers set up; covering the back wall of the stage was white stars on black background paper, where the stars light up; in the middle of the wall was a banner with a silver Eiffel Tower on it with white glitter stars also, it read 'A Perfect Night in Paris E.H.S. Junior Prom 2000'; in the two back corners stat three trees each, one silver, one black and one white with lights on them; hanging up in the middle of the stage was a beautiful gold fringe chandelier, sparkling in the disco lights; sitting against the wall on stools sat two pillows with crowns and two sashes on them, the queen's tiara was an Aphrodite jeweled tiara, the queen's sash was a black with metallic with metallic writing on it that read 'Junior Prom Queen 2000'; the king's sash was identical to the queen's, but read 'Junior Prom King 2000' and the king's crown was black velvet with a silver trim and white fur that had in silver writing on it 'Junior Prom King 2000'; and on the speakers sat small silver Eiffel Towers. Also lining the bottom of the stage was silver and black garland twisted together.

The dance floor had a modern luminescent columns that featured elastic fabric spread around it along with the same kind of columns in the corners of the ballroom around the bathroom entryways and the ballroom entryway. In the center stood a 1o foot high with a 2 foot 8 inch base, Eiffel Tower accented with a silver gossamer.

Hanging all over the ballroom were Perfect Night in Paris stars that had each juniors name on it, with the exception of the wildcats who each had two stars. Troy's and Gabriella's star read 'Troyella' as they were sole named by the Wildcat gang and the rest of the school even teachers; Chad's and Taylor's star read 'Chaylor'; Kelsi's and Jason's read 'Jelsi'; Sharpay's and Zeke's read 'Zekepay'; and Ryan's and Martha's read 'Ma-Ry'. The walls even were covered in white Christmas lights and silver gossamer all over the walls. The lining the walls were 3D wire stars. Over on the left side wall was lined with French windows so you could see the moonlight garden and in front of those windows was the refreshment table had a sweet silver sequin table cloth, the punch bowl sat in the middle, beside it black plastic glasses, plates, and forks, spoons and knifes. There was an assortment of different snakes. The table also had Eiffel Tower confetti on it.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Stated Kelsi after she looked around the ballroom.

"Yeah, it truly does." Said Gabriella sitting on Troy's lap since he pulled her to sit there.

"How about we go get pictures before we start dancing?" Asked Sharpay not wanting to look ugly in her photos.

"Great idea, Shar-Bear. Lets go."

They walked out of the ballroom and to the right and went into a small room, where they encountered the photo area. Where the back wall was covered in a Paris Lights Photo Mural; the floor had a black with white star gossamer on the it. In the center of the room was a black Midnight Star Walkthrough. Hanging on top of the star walkthrough was A Wish Came True lighted sign covered in white stars that read 'Junior Prom East High School 2000'. On the floor on top of the gossamer tealight candle to add a romantic feeling to it, making it really romantic. At a table sat the photographer and two of the seniors who volunteered to help the photographer.

"Hey Gabriella." Said Chris on of the seniors on the soccer team who always talked to Gabriella to get on Troy's nerves.

"Hey Chris."

"You look really beautiful." Chris said flirtatiously.

"Thank you."

"Um, Chris can we have our photos take please?" Asked Sharpay seeing that Troy was clenching and unclenching his fists trying to keep him temper under control.

Chris smirked and said, "Sure, how many Evans?"

"5 couple photos…"

"Alright, so that's…" Chris started to say

"Let me finish. 5 couple photos and 3 group photos and we want ten of each photo." Sharpay said with her ice queen voice.

"Alright that's… 405.00. Do you want a bill later or pay now?" Asked Christy, one of the seniors girls who was helping out tonight.

"Alright kids so who's going first?" Asked the photographer with a smile with his walking over to his camera.

"Troyella will." Said Sharpay with a smile.

"Jeez, Anne. Thanks for speaking for us." Said Troy sarcastically.

"You welcome, superstar." Said Sharpay with a big smile.

"Come on Troy." Gabriella said to Troy and then dragged him to stand in the walkthrough.

"Alright kids, get in your pose please."

Troy and Gabriella did what they were told and stood in their pose. In their pose Troy had his arms wrapped around Gabriella tight with a huge smile on his face and looking at her lovingly. Gabriella stood with her arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his chest eyes closes and smiling, content.

_**Click… **_

"Your done kids, now who's next?" Asked the photographer.

Chad and Taylor went next with Taylor's back on Chad's chest and his arms around her waist from behind and her hands on him smiling at the camera brightly.

"Troy and Gabriella can you please pick what design you want on the corner of your photo frame, a photo frame and what you want it to say, please." Asked Christy.

"Sure, they said." Troy and Gabriella looked at the photo frame pictures and both picked the same frame and the same design and what they wanted it to say. The ten frames they picked were Heavenly Hourglass Frame, the design the picked was a crescent moon with sparkles on it and then on top of the moon was two roses and the wording they chose was going to be in silver writing and read 'Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez forever, East High Junior Prom 2000'.

Chad and Taylor then got to choose their stuff and choose ten starlit swirl frames, with a design with black and white star stars, and the writing they got was in white writing that read 'Chad N. Danforth & Taylor A. McKessie, E.H.S. Junior Prom '00'.

Sharpay and Zeke did their pose after Chad and Taylor. Their pose was Sharpay had her arms wrapped around Zeke's neck, his around her waist and them smiling at each other. They then went over and picked out ten elegant rose that graces the metal frames, their design was a red rose inside the heart and they got in red writing that said 'Zeke Laker Baylor & Sharpay Anne Evans 4ever, East High Junior Prom 2000'.

Ryan and Martha went next looking like they were dancing in the pose, they then picked out ten beautiful dancing couple frame and a couple dancing behind a mom as their design. Their writing was going to be in white that read when finished and on the photo 'Ryan J. Evans loves Martha L. Cox, Junior Prom 2000.'

Jason and Kelsi were the last to get their couple photo. Their pose had Kelsi's back on Jason's chest, his arms wrapped around her neck and her holding his hands, smiling at the camera. They then choose 10 clear frames with a single rose design and in red writing it was going to say 'Kelsi Monique Nielson & Jason Allen Cross, Junior Prom A Perfect Night in Paris '00'.

"Alright now lets do the girls." So the photographer to the teens.

The girls all went and stood together under the star walkthrough. It went Gabriella with her arms around Sharpay in a hug, Taylor on Sharpay's back in a back hug, and Martha on Gabriella's back in a back hug. They all smiled at the camera and then went over and picked out a 10 glitter hearts frames with a white Eiffel Tower design, and in white writing they were getting it to say 'The Wildcat Ladies Forever, Junior Prom 2000, East High School.'

The guys went and they put their backs back to back with Ryan kneeling on the floor. They all crossed their arms over their chest and smiled. They then went over picked out 10 glitter stars frames with a white Eiffel Tower design and in read writing it was going to read 'The Wildcat Guys Forever, East High School Junior Prom 2000'.

"Alright now the last photo, the group photo so everyone get together in your pose and then I'll click away." Said the smiling photographer to the teens. After getting their group photo the group all choose together to get 10 a silver photo frame that had red roses all over it, on the picture their thing was going to read in white writing 'The Wildcats Together Forever No Matter What, A Perfect Night in Paris, East High School Junior Prom, 2000'.

"Okay these will be in school on Monday, so you can pick them up in homeroom. Would you guys like anything else with your photos in them?" Asked the photographer giving them a book to look at the different thing they could get their photo on.

"Yeah, can we get 10 glittering stars photo boxes, please." Said Sharpay with a smile.

After they got done talking with the photographer they went back to the ballroom and started dancing. They all went over one at a time going over to the voting table for picking a prom king and queen, but promising NOT to pick themselves.

At 10:45, everyone stopped dancing and kept quiet as Ms. Darbus came onto the stage to announce the Prom King and Queen.

"Will the following gentlemen please come up here. Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton." The basketball boys kissed their girlfriends' cheeks and went up stage.

"Alright and now its time to crown your king. Here we go," Ms. Darbus said opening up one of the 3 envelopes in her hands and then said, "Your third runner up is, Jason Cross. Congratulations Mr. Cross. Come up here and get your sash and your runner up medallion." Jason did what he was told and got a red sash that said 'Junior Prom Third Runner Up 2000'.

"Alright and your second runner up is, Zeke Baylor. Congratulations." Zeke went up and received his sash and medallion and then Ms. Darbus continued, "And here is your Prom King, now the not winner will be your first runner up , so here we go and your winner is…" She looked at the paper and then said, "This is certainly no surprise. Your Prom King is Troy Bolton so your first runner up is Chad Danforth then." Chad went up and got his sash and scepter and then Troy went up and Ms. Darbus put on the crown on his head and put his sash on.

"And now will the following girls please join Ms. Darbus, the guys and me up here so we can crown Troy's queen." Mr. Matsui, the principal, said joining the boys and Ms. Darbus on stage and then said, "Will, Kelsi Nielson, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez, please report to the stage."

The girls all walked on the stage and the guys in the audience clapped and whistled at the girls causing their boyfriends to go to them and wrap their arms around their girlfriends waist and gave the boys in the crowd a glare.

"Now your third runner up is, Kelsi Nielson. Come over here, please Ms. Nielson." Kelsi did what she was told and got a sash draped over her and then a red rose and a princess blossoming comb tiara.

"Your second runner up is, Taylor McKessie. Congratulations." Taylor went over to the principal and received her rose, sash and her princess blossoming comb tiara.

"And your Prom Queen that will join Mr. Troy Bolton in a moonlight dance will be…" Mr. Matsui said opening the envelope.

_Please be Gabriella…._Thought both Troy and surprisingly Sharpay.

"Gabriella Montez. Congratulations, Ms. Montez. And that makes Ms. Evans your first runner up." Sharpay first went over to the principal an received her three red roses, her blossoming comp Tiara and then watched Gabriella go up.

Gabriella went up and got a sash put on her that read 'Junior Prom Queen 2000', a bouquet of red and white roses and a beautiful tiara that she saw on the pillow.

"Now its time for the Prom King and Queen to share their moonlight dance."

Troy let Gabriella down the stairs of the stage and to the center of the ballroom floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gladly put her arms around his neck, entwined them behind his neck, she then laid her head in the crook of his neck listening to the song that was playing.

**/Childhood living is easy to doThe things that you wanted I bought them for youGraceless lady, you know who I am,**

**You know I can't let you just slide through my hands/**

"Brie?" Asked Troy to Gabriella while they danced.

"Yeah, Wildcat?" She replied back.

"I'm so glad that you're my prom queen. You can't even imagine."

"I think I can. And to think I was worried that you would dance with somebody else and then run away together." Said a semi-joking Gabriella.

"NEVER, Brie, NEVER. I care for you to much to do that to you." Troy said.

**/Wild horses**

**Couldn't drag me away**

**Wild horses**

**Couldn't drag me away...I watched you suffer a dull aching pain**

**Now you decided just to show me the same**

**No sweeping exits or offstage lines,**

**Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind**

**Wild horses**

**Couldn't drag me away**

**Wild, wild horses**

**Couldn't drag me away...****Faith has been broken and tears must be cried,**

**Let's do some living (oohh) after we dieWild horsesCouldn't drag me away,Wild, wild horses**

**Couldn't drag me away/**

As the last on the song was coming up Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and smiled. They started to lean in closer. And finally their lips touched in a soft, but passionate kiss, their first kiss to be exact.

**/****Wild, wild horsesWe'll ride them someday**

**Wild, wild horsesWe'll ride them someday. /**

Troy and Gabriella stopped kissing to get their breath back, but they were still looking at each other lovingly and then they finally heard everyone letting out woof cries, shots of get a room from Chad none than less, awes from some of the girls, some girls sending glares at Gabriella and guys sending glares at Troy for kissing Gabriella.

During the whole time of the carnation the Wildcats didn't notice their parents slip in and each video tape the whole thing even Troy and Gabriella dancing and their first kiss, until Kelsi pointed them out. The gang all got up and went over to the parents and started shooting questions at them.

"Mommy, Daddy what are you guys doing here?" Asked Gabriella to her parents giving them each a hug.

"Well, we wanted to see if one of you girls and guys got prom king and queen. And you did, congrats baby girl. And to the rest of you too." Replied Greg to Gabriella and then to the rest of the Wildcats that were talking with their parents.

"So are you guys coming home now or are you going to the after party or what?" Asked Mrs. Montez to the Wildcats.

"Probably hitting the after party for a little and then maybe coming back here and getting rooms for the night, since the after party is in the smaller ballroom." Replied Sharpay to Mrs. Montez's question.

"We figured so we already got you guys 5 rooms and overnight clothes along with your after prom clothes you picked out. There already up in your rooms." Replied Mrs. Evans.

"So let's get ready for the after party." Said Sharpay.

They all walked out of the ballroom with their parents after getting their stuff and then going toward the elevators. Before getting in the parents talked to the teens about the no sex because your to young talk which they all many of times reassured their parents that they all have been going out with their boyfriend/girlfriend for only four months they don't want to rush or pressure the other person into something. The parents where very pleased and told the teens each couple got a suite. Troy and Gabriella would have suite 1714 on the top floor, Chad and Taylor in room 1708 on the third floor from the top, Zeke and Sharpay in room 1713 on the top floor next to Troyella's room, Kelsi and Jason's where in room 1707 next to Chaylor on the third floor from the top, and Martha and Ryan in room 1709 next to Chaylor's. The teens all kissed their parents good night and went up to their rooms. Each couple separated when they were on their floors and went to their rooms.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella came out of hers and Troy's full Italian marble bathroom dressed in a pair of Apple Bottoms apple pocket Bermuda/Caribbean Sea jeans that had apple-shaped back pockets on a the pair of denim Bermudas; a shirt from Apple bottoms that was a Caribbean Sea blue open back fashion top with spaghetti straps; a pair of black Apple Bottoms Raya leather 3'' inch wedge slip on shoes. She also had on all of her jewelry and her hair was still the same as it was when she got it done today. She took off her crown and put it on the bed stand beside Troy's crown and her and Troy, who was wearing a navy A&E shirt, and a pair of A&E jeans and blue slip on vans, walked out the door after making sure they had their room keys and then knocking onto the door next to them which was Zeke and Sharpay's room. Zeke opened the door in a similar outfit to Troy's only in a red shirt and shoes and blue jeans.

"Sharpay, Troyella's here lets go." Zeke shouted to his girlfriend.

"Coming, hey Brie-Ella you look fabulous." Greeted Sharpay who was dressed in the same shoes as Gabriella, a pair of Apple Bottom Breeze denim capris that had the AB logo across the pockets, a pink Apple Bottom twist neck top, the same jewelry her dad bought her today, and her hair still in the way the stylist had down it. She had taken off her crown probably no willingly, and kissed Gabriella on the cheek and hugged Troy.

"Come on lets get this party started." Said Zeke and then they walked to the elevator and then done to the lobby were they meet the rest of the gang before heading into the same ballroom that was a different one than the one that the prom was held in.

The gang all danced for thirty minutes until the guys left the girls to go get themselves drinks and to take a break, but still watching their girlfriends.

The room got really load when Low (Apple Bottom Jeans) By Flo Rida came on making their girlfriends dance sexy in their Apple Bottom outfits. They say some of the soccer guys come on to them and went over and grabbed the girls from their grip and started dancing with them.

An hour later, the Wildcats each went up to their rooms to get ready for bed. They all jumped into their beds in their suites and kissed their boyfriend/girlfriend and then went into a peaceful and heavenly slumber. All except for Troyella who where in their room talking and taking pictures about anything and everything.

"Troy?" Asked Gabriella who's head was on his bare chest and her arm draped over his bare waist.

"Yeah, Brie?" Troy asked smiling at his girlfriend.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything and anything."

"Your welcome, Brie. You made my Junior Prom so special."

"Same here Wildcat. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby." They shared a loving kiss and then drifted off into dreaming about their futures together.

The End of a Perfect Night in Paris.

* * *

_**Well, personally I hated the ending, but I don't know. I hope you guys liked this story. This will be my first completed Troyella/HSM story so yeh me (clapping my hands like London Tipton on the Suite Life, lol). Ours schools prom was last night which was Saturday, April, 26, 2008. And I can't go till next year so I figured I'd write a Wildcat Prom. So I hoped you liked it better yet loved it. Well, goodnight or good morning which ever it is. Please R&R. If you would like a sequel then please let me know.**_

_**Much Love xo**_

_**P.S. THEIR DRESSES ON MY PROFILE AND THE SONG WAS ...WILD HORSES BY THE SUNDAYS.**_


End file.
